That's moment
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Hinata itu tulus, dan Itachi menyukainya. (fic untuk meramaikan HCIH event's) semoga berkenan.


** THAT'S MOMENT**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: ITAHINA**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, DLL.**

**FIC INI DIBUAT UNTUK MERAMAIKAN EVEN ITAHINA… yeeeiiiiiiii.**

**ENJOY.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Yang pertama menarik perhatian Itachi adalah kimono ungu tua yang dipakai gadis itu. Untuk alasan yang sulit di jelaskan, kimono itu sangat cocok melekat ditubuhnya dan memberi kesan…anggun. Pipinya yang bersemu merah menjadi perhatian keduanya. Terakhir, dan yang paling memukau dirinya adalah warna mata gadis itu. Warnanya yang tak biasa, membuat Itachi kesulitan menentukan warnanya. Violet cerah atau perak? Namun ia tak memungkiri, itu warna terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

Mata itu juga yang menariknya ke sebuah kenangan silam.

Saat dirinya masih bocah remaja yang jenuh pada kehidupan sekolah, taman yang ramai dan seorang gadis yang mengikat hatinya.

.

.

.

'Ia sudah muak.' Batinnya kesal.

Sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku taman, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian siang tadi. Dimana seorang gadis tak dikenal memanggilnya ke taman belakang untuk menyatakan cinta. Yang ditolak Itachi dengan tegas.

Sungguh, Itachi tidak mempermasalahkan cinta, ia hanya …tidak mengenal gadis itu. Bahkan Itachi yakin, mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Bisakah cinta ada, saat tak ada komunikasi didalamnya?

Dan Uchiha.

Kenapa ia harus terlahir sebagai Uchiha?

Dengan hanya mendengar nama itu saja, semua orang seakan menghormati sekaligus menggunjingkannya.

Kagum sekaligus iri.

Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah, jika ia berprestasi di suatu bidang, orang hanya akan memujinya sambil lalu.

Tapi jika ia payah dalam sesuatu, orang-orang akan ramai mencemoohnya.

Tak bisakah orang-orang itu melihat dirinya hanya sebagai Itachi, tanpa embel-embel Uchiha yang menyertai namanya?

Bukan berarti ia gila pujian, tapi tak bisakah orang-orang berisik itu menghargai usahanya secara tulus?

Saat itulah tatapannya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang tengah berjongkok di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari bangku taman yang didudukinya. Gadis itu tampak sedang menenangkan bocah kecil yang terus merengek tentang sesuatu.

Tanpa berniat menolong, hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi, ia bangkit dan melangkah mendekati gadis itu.

"U..Uchiha-san?" Sapa gadis itu gugup saat sosok Itachi tertangkap penglihatannya. Sebelum perhatiannya kembali teralih pada gadis kecil yang masih terus menangis. Berusaha menenangkan tangisannya yang tampak sia-sia.

"Kenapa?"

"A…anooo…sepertinya ia terpisah dari ibunya." Jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis kecil itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia diacuhkan. Biasanya, walau sesibuk apapun, orang-orang yang menyapanya akan terus memusatkan perhatiannya pada calon pewaris Uchiha itu tanpa peduli pekerjaan yang mereka tinggalkan penting atau tidak.

"Bawa saja ke pos polisi."

"Be..benar juga." Ujar Hinata dengan pipi bersemu merah. Perlahan ia bangkit berdiri, setelah menjelaskan dengan singkat pada gadis kecil itu kemana ia akan membawanya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Nee-chan akan membawamu ke tempat Okaa-chan."

"Be..benarkah?" Tanya gadis kecil itu disela tangisannya.

"Iya..karena itu, jangan menangis lagi ya." Ujar hinata lembut sembari menghapus air mata gadis cilik itu dan menggandeng tangannya.

Itachi yang sejak tadi diam menyaksikan adegan itu merasa… iri.

Semua yang dilakukan gadis itu tampak sangat tulus. Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya.

Itachi kembali menghela napas berat. 'Ketulusan memang hal tersulit untuk didapat dalam lingkungan sosialnya' Pikirnya muram.

"U…Uchiha-san?" Tanya Hinata heran saat lelaki itu membuntutinya.

"Aku ikut."

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Dengan bicaramu yang tersendat itu… kurasa lebih baik aku saja yang memberikan penjelasan." Ujar itachi tak acuh. "Sekaligus menghabiskan waktu."

"Be…begitu."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga." Jawab Hinata pelan sebelum dengan ragu melanjutkan. "Hinata Hyuuga."

.

.

"I..ini rumahku." Ucap Hinata pada lelaki yang telah menemaninya menunggu ibu gadis kecil yang ia temukan di tepi jalan. Walaupun obrolan mereka selama 2 jam di pos polisi itu terasa kaku. Namun Hinata sangat bersyukur lelaki itu ada di sampingnya.

"Hn."

"U…Uchiha-san." Ucap Hinata lagi ketika dilihatnya si sulung Uchiha itu berniat berbalik pergi.

"Hn?"

"Te..terimakasih…untuk semuanya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis dan pipi memerah. Sebelum bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu rumahnya pelan. Meninggalkan Itachi terpana untuk beberapa saat.

'Apakah begitu mudah mendapatkan ketulusan dari gadis itu?' Pikir Itachi tak percaya.

Dari semua hal yang terjadi hari ini, ia tak pernah menyangka hatinya akan terpaku pada seorang Hyuuga dengan sangat mudah.

.

.

.

"U…Uchiha..san?"

"Hn?"

"A…anoo… apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"E..etoo, tadi ka..kau melamun."

"Aku sedang berpikir." Jawab Itachi singkat. Menutupi kenyataan bahwa untuk sesaat, ia terbawa suasana.

"Kenapa kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini Hyuuga?"

"E..eeehh…a..anoo…a..aku…ingin….mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan..seseorang…yang baru."

"Hn."

"Bu..bukan berarti aku menjadikanmu pelarian atau sejenisnya…ma..maksudku…a…aku…hanya ingin menemukan… seseorang... yang menghargaiku."

"Hn."

"Ka..kalau..Uchiha-san sendiri..ke..kenapa mau menghadiri omiai ini?"

"Karena aku meyukaimu."

"Eeh?"

"Kuhabiskan seumur hidupku untuk menyukaimu."

"Eeeeehhhh."

"Hanya saja, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang."

.

.

.

a/n: fic yang gak jelas bgt yaaaaa

btw, perjodohan di jepang itu…omiai kan? takut salah. coz fic ini di buat tanpa persiapan data yang lengkap. gomen.

seperti yang lea katakan fic ini untuk meramaikan even itahina. dan walaupun banyak kekurangan, lea harap reader-san menyukainya.


End file.
